


The Feeling of Your Skin, Locked In My Head

by CalamityK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-smut, Yuuri is insecure and Victor loves how soft he is, chubby!yuuri, just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: Yuuri's skin is so smooth, and the tiny bit of added weight he gains in the off season makes him plush and malleable under Victor’s touch.------------Or that fic where Yuuri is insecure, and Victor just wants to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Talking Body by Tove Lo because why the fuck not.
> 
> Another for the tumblr drabbles I do on request.
> 
> Anon said: "victor lovin' on insecure chubby!yuuri?"

Victor loves when Yuuri’s tummy gets soft. 

Not just his tummy, but his thighs and his hips too. His skin is so smooth, and the tiny bit of added weight he gains in the off season makes him plush and malleable under Victor’s touch. 

The only issue is, Yuuri doesn’t see how great it is, how great  _he_  is, no matter what size. 

Victor can tell him over and over, lather him with compliments, and Yuuri is still convinced that they’re all lies.

So, Victor has taken to showing, rather than telling, in situations like they’re in right now. With Yuuri stretched out over the bed, tight workout leggings discarded, and desperately trying to pull his jumper down to cover himself, as Victor tries to get his palms on Yuuri’s sides.

Victor isn’t having it. He removes the fabric inch by slow inch, uncovering more and more of the body beneath him.

“V-Victor, stop that.” Yuuri whines, voice breathy and needy, even as he fights it. “I need to shower, I just ran four miles.” 

Victor ignores him, in favor of planting soft open mouth kisses right over Yuuri’s belly button, then around above his ribs, and back down to the soft ridge of his hips. He tastes a bit like salt, like sweat, like early-morning ocean air,  _like_   _Yuuri,_ and Victor chases the flavor with his tongue.

 

“ _Yuuri_.” He mouths into the dip of Yuuri’s thigh. “You didn’t need to go on a run today. I didn’t have any training scheduled.” 

 

He can hear Yuuri’s breath catch, when he nips delicately at his skin. He never does it hard enough to leave marks, just enough to get a reaction.

 

“Victor.” Yuuri whispers, and Victor can hear the insecurity in his voice. “I need to run more. You know I need to.”

 

“Shh.” Victor pulls up, climbing over Yuuri, and bringing his face down to nose at his cheek. “I know no such thing. There’s no reason for you to overdo yourself. None at all.”

 

Yuuri tries to pull back, but Victor presses harder against him. He tightens his grip on Yuuri’s sides, feeling his softness, and using it as leverage to bring Yuuri against him, kissing along his jaw, and over the shell of his ear.

 

“S-stop. I really need to shower.” Yuuri tries again, tugging at Victor’s hair lightly. “I’m fat and I’m sweaty. Nothing about me should be appealing right now.”

 

Victor leans back, narrowing his lips and bringing himself eye to eye with Yuuri’s pinched expression. “Everything about you is appealing. Not just now, but always.”

 

“No I’m not!”

Yuuri shakes his head violently, shutting his eyes and trying to push Victor away, but Victor catches his wrists. He grips them tightly —but not harshly— in one fist, and brings his other hand to Yuuri’s chin.

 

“Look at me.” Yuuri tries to shake his head again, but Victor tilts it back. “Please, look at me.”

 

Reluctantly, Yuuri opens his eyes. He looks like he’s about to cry, or protest further, but Victor doesn’t allow that.

 

“Yuuri. You are not fat, you’re _lovely_. You barely weigh more than usual, and I can still feel all of your muscle beneath the softer parts of you.” He keeps his voice light, but earnest, releasing Yuuri’s wrists and bringing his hand down to knead over Yuuri’s abs for emphasis. “You said yourself, that you just ran four miles, so you aren’t out of shape. There’s no need for you to overwork yourself.”

 

He lets that settle between them before he continues.

 

“Besides, I like you like this. I like the way you are during competition season too, but I like this just as much. I know you hate letting me touch you when you’ve gained a little wright, but I can’t help it. You always seem so natural, so wonderful, under my fingertips, but when you’re like this I want to kiss and bite and _feel_ every soft inch of you. I love you. All of you. Every changing form you take, and that isn’t going to stop. I just wish you could love yourself half as much. Do you understand?”

 

It takes a moment, and Yuuri’s eyes seem watery, but finally he nods. “I understand, Victor, and…I love you too.”

 

“Good.” Victor lets go of his chin. “Now let’s go shower. _Together_. So I can show your body just how much I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make requests at [kingotabek](victor%20lovin'%20on%20insecure%20chubby!yuuri?)


End file.
